


Fuoco Amico

by LeysaByrne



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, FUOCO, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Hurt/Comfort, bruciatura, h/c, lingua di fata, prompt, scottatura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: PolvereGiorno: 1 Dicembre





	Fuoco Amico

«Non volevo, Roxane, lo sai, vero?» Dita di Polvere era mortificato da ciò che era successo. 

«È la quinta volta che lo dici» rispose lei, trattenendosi dal grattare la scottatura sull’avambraccio. Prudeva tantissimo ogni volta che Dita di Polvere levava le bende per medicarla.

Non era colpa di nessuno se dei nuovi lingua di fata erano riusciti ad entrare nel loro libro. Certo, avrebbero tutti potuto fare più attenzione, ma erano tutti personaggi del libro e per questo tutti potenzialmente e facilmente manipolabili. 

«Non capisco proprio perché abbia scritto certe cose. Perché mi hanno messo contro di te?»

Una donna, una delle lingua di fata, li aveva trovati ed aveva inspiegabilmente letto un passo in cui lui utilizzava il fuoco per attaccare sua moglie. Nessuno dei due riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Mentre Roxane si lamentava del dolore e del prurito, Dita di Polvere passava una mistura di erbe medicinali sulla bruciatura. Era un’antica ricetta che aveva imparato tempo addietro, quando ancora era inesperto e i suoi stessi trucchi si rivoltavano contro di lui.

«Almeno non ha funzionato perfettamente. Quella pazza voleva che mi bruciassi viva, ma o non era abbastanza potente, o l’aveva scritto male» dicendo ciò, la moglie gli passò delle garze pulite mentre cercava di non respirare: l’odore di quell’unguento era terribile.

«Speriamo solo che non torni» affermò lui, posizionando per bene la fasciatura.  
Poi si alzò dalla propria sedia, e premette dolcemente le labbra contro quelle della moglie. 

«Secondo me tornerà presto, e ho anche un’idea sul perché abbai fatto ciò che ha fatto.» Roxane sistemò la manica del proprio vestito sulla ferita e si concentrò sugli occhi di suo marito, per distrarsi dal dolore.

Lui la guardò con sguardo interrogativo, non capendo dove voleva arrivare.

«È semplice. Ha letto il libro, si è innamorata di te e vuole fare fuori me!»

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

«Be’, non mi sorprenderebbe! Avrebbe scelto il personaggio migliore» aggiunse lei, dandogli un altro bacio.


End file.
